Bets and Prices
by YumeTsukiyomi
Summary: Well, since I haven't seen any EnglandxOCC yet I figured, hey! Why not write one just for kicks! So yeah LEMON LOL Axis Powers Hetalia doesn't belong to me at all. I only own the story, not the characters.Be nice on review please this is my first try ;


"_____!!! The Hero is calling!!" You hear Alfred yell from the other line. You made a face like this =3= as you heard him yell like a hyper insane madman. "Alfred, the party isn't for another 2, 3 hours, why so jumpy? Frances' parties don't usually end up being so casual. "No, no, no" he said you heard him shove a whole cheeseburger in his pie hole. "You, see Francis changed the dress code!! Now, instead of being a superhero, you have to dress up as a music genre!!" You laughed. "Are you serious?" you asked. "YEAH!! and you know what I heard a little rumor that England is gonna go punk..." Alfred said with a smirk. You imagined the blonde fuzzy brow in a punk attire...You went quiet. "Hehehehe imagining it aren't you, ____" He grinned. "Ugh...shut up!!" You yelled. (Your face: D//X) "Alright, alright. I'll stop but seriously confess already." "Nah." "Alright, then we'll make a bet." "Ok, then what do you propose?" "If you tell him, I'll stop eating burgers for a month." "Hmmm...That'll help your health...but ok." You loved the idea of Alfred suffering without his food obsession. "What if I don't?" "If you don't I'll tell him, and you have to buy me lunch every single day for the next month." "Uh...fine then...DEAL!!" You slammed the phone and went off to find something that matched the Pop genre.

You looked through your closet to find an outfit that reminded you of Britney Spears' "...Hit me baby one more time" You looked at it. "Hah, that's all I have, but I don't like to show off my body." You thought. You then remembered that whole incident with Arthur, he was the one who got you out of your shell, who raised your self-esteem, and the one who made you feel like you shouldn't care what other people think of you. =3= "If I wear this, France and Prussia might try to rape me..." You shuddered. With an hour left until the party started you decided to go with the outfit and you did your hair like the pigtails she had in the video..."Please, god, make sure I don't get raped" You pleaded in your head. Once you got there, you saw at least thirty something cars. "Hmmm, alright at least there's a crowd." You said as you got out of your car. As soon as you walked in, everyone stopped to look at you. Your face: '////_////' "Uh...Hi?" you said in a very scared tone. As you walked into the room a bit more, a bunch of countries glomped your sorry hiney. France was the one who glomped you first then the other countries tried to pry him off of you. You kicked him in the face, and he went flying out the door. "Anyone else?!" (O) They all backed off. America came running up to you dressed as a gangster. "Uh...what the hell are you wearing?" You asked him. "Uh, rap?" "Next time, pick something more tasteful." You both laughed. You scanned the room. No sign of Arthur anywhere. *sigh* You heard his wonderful stream of curses coming from behind the door yelling at France to get off of him. All of the countries in the room IMEDIATELY ran outside to see France laughing his pervy ass off at poor UK for wearing Punk attire. Everyone else was in shock. You just stared at him turning red of course. He saw you as well and walked up to you. "So, Britney, shave your head lately?" You looked at him (////) "Uh.....sure...why...not?" After that you all went inside, socialized and music played. Everyone was dancing at the party. You and Arthur were left alone at the table. "So..." he began "why'd you dress like Britney?" You looked at him; his face was red as a tomato. "Uh...well..." You felt as your face was turning red as well. "Well, cuz I love Pop music that's why." (^////^) "I see...listen, ____, you want to go on a walk in the garden?" You just nodded your head.

You guys both walked to the garden in silence. You guys got to a pretty lake near Frances' beloved rose garden. He motioned you to sit down. Meanwhile at the party, America noticed that you and England were missing. He saw you two outside the window sitting down on a bench, he gathered the other nations and got a certain something and they ran off. Anyway, back to you two... Both of you were quiet with nothing to say. You forgot a little bit of your bet with Alfred. You felt something grab at your waist holding you close. "You know....it's awful chilly for someone to be wearing a shirt like yours." You looked at your outfit. He was right, you and your tied up shirt and a mini skirt with thigh high socks and some flats. You then looked up at him, his torn up and safety pinned black shirt with torn jeans and a studded belt with some rider gloves and combat boots. He looked so warm.  
You were so cold, and him being so warm, well what else would you do, but snuggle into him. He turned super red. "Uh...____, what are you doing?" England asked. "Well ...in all honesty, I didn't think I'd be this...cold, and I didn't....bring a sweater, so I'm here...in your-" You were interrupted by a pair of lips on yours. (Your face: O/////O) (His face: /////) "Oh my god is this really happening? Is he...really? I must be dreaming!" You thought. You pinched yourself. As he was pulling away, you grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to you. As you did that you saw a flash of light. At that you both pulled away and saw Alfred with the other countries grinning, throwing out wolf whistles and cat calls. England looked at them angry and yelled "Can a guy have some privacy here, you sad, *insert colorful stream of curses here* sad excuses for countries!" "Well, I ain't the one making out with a little girl, you pedophile!" France said. "Well, what does that make you then?" You asked. "It makes France a twat in denial." China said. You all laughed and the other countries went inside because it was cold and it was the two of you alone. "______" Arthur started. You sat on his lap, and you felt him get turn red. You then whispered in his ear "Truth be told, I love you Arthur Kirkland. I've had for a while now. I can't think of being with anyone but you." You were about to get off of him when he tilted your chin to face him "I love you, with all my heart" and he kissed you gently. Shyly, he put his hands on your waist and yours around his neck, making it deeper. Somewhere in that while you fell over on the bench with him on top of you. He put butterfly kisses down your neck and found your sweet spot. You moaned while he sucked there and left his mark. At that moment, you both heard something in the bushes. Arthur got up and kicked the bush; there comes Alfred jumping out with a video camera in hand, along with the other allies laughing at him through the window. Arthur twitched a little bit and he grabbed you and put you over his shoulder and took your keys. "Come on we're leaving." "Hey, didn't you bring your car?" "Nope, I took a ride with Austria." "Oh, ok then" He plopped you into the passenger's seat and he drove all the way to his house. Once you got there, he wouldn't let you touch the ground, he carried you to his bedroom, plopped you on the bed and got on top of you kissing you like he had before. His tongue asked for entrance to your mouth. You denied him. He put his hand on your butt and pinched it. You gasped and he took the chance to enter your mouth, memorizing every single detail and he rubbed his tongue against yours. You began to pull on his shirt, he stopped kissing you and whispered lustfully "Take me, I'm always yours" You began to take off his shirt and when you did, he pulled on the knot of yours and took it off to reveal a black lace bra. "Hmmm...My dear," He said as he fingered the bra "You have excellent taste in underwear." You just pulled him in again. His hands roamed around your chest when you heard a snap, you opened your eyes to see that bra fly of to the floor. "_____...your....perfect....for...me...I...love...you so...much." He whispered as he played with your nipples until they got hard. You moaned as he bit one gently. He smirked and pulled off your skirt, he then pulled down his pants and kicked them somewhere. His hand traveled down your body to your panties. He chuckled "My dear, you're incredibly wet." You felt his "friend" in between your thighs. "Yes, and you're incredibly hard." You responded. He used his finger to pull them down and placed a finger there. "Arth....ur" You breathed. He put in one more. You grabbed him by the shoulders. He put in another. Your eyes were puffing with tears. He looked at you "I'm sorry, does this hurt you?" He asked cutely. "No...It's supposed too." He nuzzled your neck as he took of the remaining of his clothes and yours and removed his fingers. "_______?" "Hmmm?" "May I enter you?" You didn't respond but put your body up meeting his. He took it as a yes and thrusted forward. "ARTH-" You were cut off by his kiss. You moaned into it. When your walls began to close in on him he whispered in your ear "When we climax, I want to yell out my name as loud as you can, alright?" You nodded. The moment came. "_________" he yelled. "ARTHUR" you yelled at the top of your lungs. When it was over with you rolled onto his chest and slept. The next morning you woke up, "What a dream." You looked and there he lay with his arms around you. You smiled and snuggled into his chest. Then you heard the American national anthem play on your cell. You groaned and thought "Great, I wonder what he wants so early in the morning." You answer, this better be good Alfred, its freaking early in the morning." He laughed and said "Hmmm...I think you had an interesting night last night huh?" You blushed. "And if I did?" "No, nothing, but just to tell you, its 3 pm right now." "WHAT?!" You checked the phone time, he was right. "So what if I overslept?" "Oh, nothing." You heard Arthur say "Good Morning, _____" Alfred just laughed and yelled "OMG YOU WERE LAID AS WELL BY FAIRY BOY!!" You then heard gasping coming from the other line. Arthur looked at you and asked "Is that Alfred and the other allies?" "Yeah." (=0=) "Well, Alfred, at least I got what I wanted and you can't eat burgers for a month." You heard something drop on the floor and the other allied nations were heard through the phone line screaming "OH MY GOD AMERICA!!!" then the call was disconnected. Arthur then put his arms around you and whispered in your ear "Be mine?" You just made a face (^w^) and glomped Arthur down to the bed and lay on top of him holding him, knowing your life was perfect.


End file.
